And love goes on
by Melinda22
Summary: Next update will be next week! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: It would be lovely if I could get someone to edit the chapters I write for me, also, any ideas for the title of the story would be gladly accepted, and you would be credited for it. xD I know, I'm lame, I can't come up with titles, only the stories. Like I said in the description, this is just a sneak peek of the story, and I have multiple directions this story could go, so bear with me as a write. The regular chapters will be longer than this.**

Once again, it was that time of year. Homes lined up down the streets were decorated with greenery, ribbons, and tinsel. Each of them so wonderfully breathtaking that it put a sparkle in everyone's eye. Tall evergreen trees were cut down and stood up in these homes, near the windows of course. People enjoyed to show off how they decorated the prickly plants. Candles were placed delicately on each windowsill, and tiny flakes of snow fell magically from the sky. They covered everything in a cold sheet of white. Oh yes, it _was _that time of year again. When children were polite, and on their best behavior. When the toy shops filled their display windows with trains, and candy canes. Everybody's mood became pleasant. So pleasant in fact, that you could not walk down the street without receiving a greeting from nearly everyone you passed. That is, everyone's mood was pleasant except for one specific person.

Professor Henry Higgins.

"Oh hell to my mother and her bloody christmas parties!", he exclaimed from his bedroom, protesting like a disobedient child. Eliza opened his door a crack, and then poked her head in. Her hair layered masterfully upon her head in a such a way that it even left the Professor beside himself in awe.

"Awwwoh shut up an' 'urry will you?", she snapped back at him in her sharp cockney accent.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!", Higgins blubbered out, getting a snort from Eliza in return. He almost flushed, feeling embarrassed and slightly angry that she had caught him off guard with her lovely face. Ever since her return it seemed all the more lovely to Henry. That she would choose to live with him, a mean old fart, instead of Freddy, a charming young man, would never ceased to amaze him.

"I promised your mother that we would be there early to help her set up, and now look at the time!", she pointed to the clock, speaking in her newly acquired, self-proclaimed "Lady Speach". "Now look at the time!", Eliza repeated, and pointed to the grandfather clock in the corner of his room again. A lock of her chocolate brown hair fell into her face as she jerked her arm towards the clock. Henry could not help but stare at her fondly. Her deep russet eyes seemed angry, but that didn't stop them from being wonderful.

"We have five minuted before the party begins!", Eliza exclaimed, "What will they all think if you, me, and Pickering all show up late? Hmm? You are her son, you should be the first one there.", She told him in that same sharp tone and then shut the door, breaking the connection that Henry had made between them.

"Damned Woman...", Henry muttered as he tightened up his tie. A warm smile slowly spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I figured I should give you guys a bit more to look at before I expected you to have some advice for me. xD I feel like I could make Henry more in character than I have him right now. Please R&R, I could use your guys' opinions!**

Henry had adorned himself in an outfit far too casual for his mother's christmas party. He had no desire to impress the people she was inviting, and all of them knew this from previous experience. This was not like the embassy ball, there was no one here that he needed to help Eliza fool.

He quite simply had on a plain 3-piece suit. The undercoat was grey, as was the jacket and the pants. He had around his neck a royal blue tie, and on his head a hat to match the rest of the grey. Underneath this this all Henry had a clean white shirt that helped keep the outfit from being so dull. His shoes were shined to perfection and after looking into his reflection in the window, he deemed himself ready for the party. Regardless of what anyone else thought.

Henry opened is bedroom door with a sophisticated look on his face, and then made his way down the stairs. On the way he received a disappointed glare from Mrs. Pierce, he returned the glare with a roll of his eyes. This was his house, he didn't need anyone telling him that he was doing things wrong. His glance quickly switched to the scene at the bottom of the stairs. Eliza was standing there in her shawl, staring at the door in silence. He could not see her whole outfit, but his expectation of it was quite high. Wether a dress was fabulous or not, Eliza was able to pull it off. Part of the lesson in becoming a lady included learning to have a regal air about yourself, and to present yourself in the best way possible. She had surpassed his expectations.

Really she had come a long way. Starting off as dirty and childish, and now she was clean, respectable (well, most of the time), and elegant. A real woman. Not like those trashy socialites who attended his mother's parties just to look good in front of all the other people. Unlike the rest of them Eliza was there purely because she enjoyed the company of others. He couldn't be more proud of the way she had turned out. He credited himself for it almost entirely, but he had learned the hard way to not say so out loud. He wasn't planning on losing her again.

Straightening himself out, Henry stepped forward, presenting himself to Eliza. Eliza did not notice him though, until he let out a cough. Her head whipped around in sudden surprise, but when she saw who it was, she whipped it back to face forward.

"Colonel, he's finally ready!", Eliza called out without turning to face the Professor.

"Oh jolly good! I will fetch a taxi.", he replied, and then came waddling out of the Study in his black suit and top hat. He snatched a coat off of a fancy hanger near the door, slipped it on and then headed out the door using his cane to help him walk.

Eliza gave Henry one final look that asked,"Really?" as sarcastically as possible, and then headed over to the door as well, wrapping the shawl tighter around herself. It unnerved her that Henry was totally silent. It felt like every time she turned her back, he was grinning maliciously. In reality he was never really grinning, and when he did finally crack a smile while she was heading to the door, it was totally because of the fact that she wanted to please his mother so.

He quickened his step to catch up with her, and grabbed a coat as well. When she was about to open the door, he swooped in and opened it for her, and then gave her a nod.

"I can do it myself Professor.", Eliza told him, and then reached out to get the door.

"Oh please, I don't want anyone thinking that I am not a gentleman do I?", he asked with that everlasting tone of superiority in his voice. He persisted to hold the door open.

Eliza could not help but crack a smile, and as she walked out into the cold she said, "This isn't the embassy ball, and since when do you care what anyone thinks about you?"

"This is still important Eliza, and I don't, but I figured that it was a kind gesture. I could always ignore you though, if you would like.", Henry stated and came up behind her, she reached out and took his arm without him even offering it to her. subconsciously, he puffed out his chest.

"The world is your stage, Eliza, literally. And you are the star performer.", he chuckled, still enjoying the fact that she constantly fooled everyone who saw her.


End file.
